You
by J.S lover234
Summary: While sitting in the park one day Dean finds out something about Castiel. Note I don't own Supernatural. This is a tiny slash, but slash all the same, don't like, then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

You

**A/N: HEY GUYS, THIS IS JUST A SHORT LITTLE DRABBLE ABOUT DEAN FINDING OUT THAT CAS LIKES HIM. THIS IS A SLASH, DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ.**

**I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL :(**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ANY MISSED MISS SPELLINGS AND GRAMMOR**

**RATING: K (SLIGHT M/M AND A KISS AT THE END)**

**WARNINGS: NONE**

Dean and Castiel sat in a park on a sunny and clear day. The park they sat in was empty, why neither of them knew but it was and they found the empty playground nice. Dean smiled, it was peaceful and calm. His smile faded when he looked to Castiel, his angelic friend looked upset in a way, troubled by something. Dean also noted that he was twirling his thumbs, rubbing one over the other. He was also bouncing one knee, and Dean noted that all together Castiel was a jittery mess.

His beautiful brilliant blue eyes shown with confusion and fear, Dean let his heart go out to the angel. Lord only knew what was wrong with the poor guy now. Dean leaned back against the bench and slung an arm on top of the back. Castiel jumped at the movement, looking at Dean. The hunter let out a smile and soft laugh.

"Easy Cas, it's just me." Dean said his rough voice soft and calm.

"Sorry…" Castiel mumbled looking at his lap, his voice almost inaudible.

Dean's face grew worried. "Cas, what's wrong."

Castiel looked at Dean with some shock. "I-It's nothing." He mumbled.

Dean cocked a brow and leaned in close to Castiel. "Don't lie. It's a sin." He said, looking into Castiel's eyes.

The blue pools looked away from him, to the ground. "Dean, it's nothing. Really." Castiel said, twirling his thumbs again.

Dean reached out a hand and grabbed Castiel's earlobe. Castiel gave a yelp when Dean jerked on it hard.

"What was that for?" Castiel asked, rubbing his ear.

"I'll rip it off if you don't tell me what's wrong." Dean said. "Come on Cas, I know I'm your best friend, I think I'm the only one, but that's beside the point." Dean said, giving Castiel a wink.

Castiel stayed quiet for a moment, thinking over Dean's words. "I…what is it like to kiss someone?" He asked.

Dean gave a laugh. "That's what you're so worked up about?" He asked, Castiel gave him a sad look.

Dean felt his heart go soft. "Yes, it is." Castiel said.

Dean thought a moment. "It's nice, why do you wanna know?" He asked.

Castiel looked to the ground. "I, I just want to know."

"You've never kissed?" Dean asked, surprised.

Castiel should have at least gotten one kiss; ya he was a….well used to be a dick, but looks always made up for personality. It always did for Dean.

"No." Castiel said softly.

"Wow." Dean said more to himself than Cas.

Castiel gave him a hurt look and got ready to leave. Dean reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling the angel closer to him.

"Don't Cas, I didn't mean it like that." Dean said. "It's just I'm surprised you haven't been kissed. I mean, we both know you're not ugly." Dean said, giving a small laugh at the end.

"Thank you." Castiel mumbled, Dean watched as he blushed, it was cute.

Whoa! What the hell….._cute_. Dean shook his head and looked back to Cas.

"So, why do you wanna know about kissing?" Dean asked. "Is there someone you like?"

Castiel nodded very slowly.

Dean smiled. "Well, who's the lucky little human?" Dean joked.

"Well….he's a friend of mine-" Castiel started.

Dean's mouth dropped open. "WHOA! Stop right there!" He said, scooting away from Castiel a little. "He?"

Castiel noted Dean's movements. "Yes, I think I should go. You seem very uncomfortable." Castiel said getting up.

"NO, sit your feathery little ass down…_NOW_." Dean hissed.

Castiel looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're gay….how long have you been gay?" He asked.

Castiel smiled sheepishly. "A while."

Dean cocked a brow. "When, how long is a while?" He asked.

Castiel thought a moment. "About one year, give or take a few months." He said his smile widening.

"Isn't gayness a sin?" Dean asked.

Castiel gave a giggle and nodded.

"Wow, you're head over heels for this fella aren't you?" Dean asked, shocked at Castiel bliss and lack of care over his sin.

The angel shook his head up and down softly. "Oh hell…..it's not Sam is it?" Dean asked.

Castiel looked to him with wide, almost angry eyes. "No." He said bluntly.

Dean couldn't help the laugh. "Oookay…then who?" Dean asked.

Castiel looked to him with a small smile. "What's it like to kiss someone you really love Dean?"

Dean looked at the angel confused. "Cas, you're not gonna tell me?"

"No. What's it like to be kissed Dean?" The angel asked, softer now, almost sad.

Dean huffed out a sigh. "It's nice, really nice. I like it." He said.

Castiel was watching him with interest now. "Nice how?" He asked.

"It's just nice; it feels nice, taste nice….depending on who you're kissing." He said.

Castiel rolled the new information around in his head. "Mmmm, how do you kiss someone?" He asked.

Dean smiled. "You're just flat out after this guy aren't you?" He said.

Castiel gave a small chuckle. "Yes and no." He said.

Dean cocked a brow high. "What do you mean?"

Castiel's smile was wasteful. "I am, as you put it, head over heels in love with that man. However, I know I cannot love him. I know he does not love me back in such a way." He said, his voice riddled with the most horrible sadness Dean had ever heard.

"Cas, who is it?" He said. "Maybe I could talk to thim for you."

Suddenly Dean felt warm lips apon his forehead. They were comforting and gentle, warm and cozy. They were soft and lush. Dean looked up as the owner of said lips backed away and Dean looked into Castiel's teary eyes. His felt his mouth drop open a little when he saw the angel's wings slumping against his sides. They were huge and black and downright beautiful. A single tear fell down Castiel's cheek and his smile was pure heart breaking.

"You." He whispered softly, then with a swoosh of wind and wings the angel was gone.

Dean sat on the bench for a while, thinking about what had just happened and slowly he got to his feet. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed.


	2. Chapter 2

You

**A/N: ALRIGHT, EVERYONE WANTED A SEQUEL, HERE IT IS. LOL I HAVE NO IDEA IF YOU GUYS WILL LIKE THIS….I HAD NO PLANS TO MAKE A SEQUEL SO YA…HOWEVER IN OTHER NEWS….HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS, YOU'RE THE MOST FAITHFUL PEEPS I'VE VER KNOWN AND HAD. THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING, THE FAVS, THE REVIEWS, THE FAV. AUTHORS EVERYTHING!**

**HERES TO YOU GUYS!**

**I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL, AND THE RATING STAYS THE SAME. **

**LOVE YA'LL. =)**

**ENJOY!**

Dean sat in the Impala, driving over the speed limit to the motel he and Sam were calling home. His mind was still rolling over Castiel, the kiss he'd given Dean, the tear that had made its way from his brilliant blue eyes. His wings. Dean looked at the image that had seared itself into his head. The large black objects had been so sad in themselves, showing Castiel's sorrow much like a sad little puppy with its ears laid back. Dean chewed on a nail, his mind racing and fighting over what he should do. He'd called Sam after Castiel had disappeared, asking his brother to try and get a hold of Cas. Sam easily agreed but wanted to know why, Dean had told Sam to bite him, and then hung up.

Dean knew Sam would carry through with his request without the reason why. He always did. Dean stopped at a red light, biting away more of his nail. His mind wondered why. Why had Castiel chose him, why had the angel picked him to love. Why hadn't Castiel told him sooner? Dean bit away more of his nail, he wasn't gay….but he couldn't deny that Castiel's kiss was wonderful. It was, Dean noted with a lump in his throat, the most wonderful kiss he'd ever received. Castiel's lips had felt so right apon his skin, like they should belong there. Dean also noted that he had missed Castiel's lips once they had left; it had left like something was missing. Dean had felt a little emptier.

He pressed the gas when the light turned green and he turned the corner that in about five minutes would lead him to motel and hopefully Castiel. Dean bit further into his nail and hissed when he split the skin. The blood dribbled out and down his finger, he sighed and wiped it off on his jeans. His mind then trailed back to Castiel's confession. What would he do, Dean wasn't gay, but once again….it had seemed so right. The hunter sighed and wiped his finger again, his heart growing heavy with worry. He still couldn't get Castiel's heartbroken expression out of his mind.

"Please be there Cas…" Dean mumbled to himself, turning into the motel parking lot.

He pulled into the closest parking space and got out, the sun warming his skin. He sighed and took in a deep breath of fresh warm air. He turned when he heard a door opening. He watched as Sam exited and walked up to him, his face coated with fear and worry. Dean felt his heart leap into his throat.

"Dean," Sam said, pausing in front of him. "Dude what the hell is up with Cas. He's in the motel choking back tears."

Dean let out a shaking breath. "How long has he been here?"

"Not long after you called. Man he kept asking me to call you and tell you he was sorry. That he didn't mean to do it…..Dean what did you do?" Sam said, a small hint of anger seeping through.

Dean gave him a sad smile. "Unfortunately…nothing." He said his heart heavy with sorrow.

Dean now found himself wishing he _had_ done something to get Castiel this upset. He couldn't take the fact that for once, something bad wasn't his fault. That it had just been cruel fate and choice this time. He swallowed hard and walked past Sam.

"Stay out here man. Don't come in till I call for you." Dean said, then stopped at the door.

Sam caught the car keys with easy grace. "Better yet, why don't you just go out for a while Sammy. I'm probably gonna be a while." Dean said, turning and entering their room before Sam could protest.

Dean waited by the door until he heard the Impala start and drive away. He turned and felt his eyes widen at the sight that greeted him. Castiel was sat Indian stile at the foot of Dean's bed, his elbows propped up on his knees and his face in his hands. He was shaking softly, small muffles and sniffles coming from him. Dean felt his heart stop; he had never seen Castiel in such a pitiful position….and his was now wishing he never had. The angel had removed his trench coat and navy blue jacket, leaving only his slightly transparent white shirt. The hunter moved forward slowly, and then knelt in front Castiel. He reached up his hands and then gently wrapped them around the angel's slender wrist. Dean jumped when Castiel spoke.

"Why did Dean leave?" He choked out, his rough voice even rougher from his sorrow.

Dean smiled softly. "Sam left, Dean wanted some privacy."

Castiel's hands dropped away from his face, his insanely wonderful blue eyes shining in the natural and artificial light. Dean watched as Castiel's face twisted into heart crushing sorrow. The angel gave out a strangled sob and threw himself at Dean, then wrapped his arms around the hunter and buried his face into Dean's warm strong chest. The hunter fell back onto his rear, letting out a soft grunt as Castiel's weight settled onto him. He felt his heart rip apart as Castiel cried loud and hard, letting all of his emotions out. The angel had completely let down his walls and angelic emotionless mask.

"_Dean I'm so sorry! Please, please don't hate me! I am so, so, so Sorry! I didn't-I didn't mean to!_" Castiel wailed his body now shaking with what Dean guessed was fear of being hated and overwhelming grief.

The hunter wrapped his arms around Castiel, rubbing his back up and down with soothing strokes. He tried to calm Castiel down and did to some extent, however Castiel's breathing had quickened and his shaking wouldn't stop. Dean just let Castiel cry, not able to form words over the large lump in his throat. Dean soon found his eyes stinging when Castiel drew into himself and away from Dean. He tried reaching for Castiel but as he did the angel just backed away, his eyes coming to rest on Dean's.

"I'm sorry…." He mumbled through his tears.

Dean swallowed hard and crawled closer to Castiel, the angel stopped moving away when he hit the foot of the bed.

"Cas…." Dean whispered, his heart racing, his mind deciphering.

His brain ran through every moment he'd had with Castiel, every privet worry that had ever gone through his head about the angel's safety. His mind recalled every second he'd worried about Castiel when Heaven started to target the angel because of his closeness to Dean. His heart was remembering every feeling he'd ever felt for the little angel. Dean remembered his hate toward everyone, everything, every demon and angel that had ever harmed his angel in any way possible.

Dean paused…_his _angel, the hunter smiled with realization.

Dean reached out a hand and cupped the side of Castiel's cheek. "Cas don't cry." He whispered softly, leaning toward the breaking angel.

Castiel looked at Dean through teary big blue eyes. "I'm sorry." He mumbled again.

The hunter smiled at him, leaning closer, pausing only inches from his lips. "Don't be." He whispered softly.

Dean slowly placed his mouth onto Castiel's, his hand never leaving his face. Instead he gently stroked it; his finger's running over the soft silken skin with ease. Dean noted how Castiel stiffened at first, unable to really comprehend the other man's actions, but then melted into Dean. The hunter ran a hand down his back and stopped at the small of Castiel's back, then drew him closer. Soon Castiel was seated in Dean's lap, kissing the hunter back and Dean trying to mash their mouths closer together. Dean smiled into Castiel's mouth when he asked for entrance, to which Castiel answered by opening. Dean slipped his tongue inside and felt around Castiel's warm wet mouth. The hunter decided that Castiel was the most wonderful taste he'd ever and would ever know. After a long moment they broke apart for air, Castiel looked to Dean with still slightly teary, timid eyes.

Dean smiled and wrapped Castiel in his arms, drawing him to his chest where Castiel rested softly. The angel fisted his fingers in Dean's shirt and nestled in. Dean gave a soft laugh and Castiel looked up to him.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

Dean leaned down close to Castiel. "Sam's gonna shit himself." He smiled; Castiel's face finally produced a happy grin. "Oh and Cas…." Dean said.

Castiel sat up a little to look at Dean better. "Yes Dean?" He asked, fear low in his voice.

Dean placed his lips apon Castiel's forehead, after a long moment he drew away.

"_I love you to._" He whispered softly, watching as Castiel's beautiful face split into the most joyful grin he'd ever seen.

**A/N: HOLY FREAKIN CRAP IN THE NAME OF SNAP CRACKLE AND POP, I'M GONNA FREZZE TO DEATH…IT IS SO COLD IN MY ROOM….. ENJOY YOUR NEW YEARS GIFT. ;)**


End file.
